Miraar's Description
by DarkblightTheHunter
Summary: A description of my main character to share with cross-realm people who ask.


Miraar has permanently been inflicted with demonic (Eredun) runes inked all over her body. These runes are bunched tightly all over her and on every section of her body- including her face. These could be easily recognized to be so by a Warlock or demonologist of some sort.

If asked to describe herself in one word, Miraar would whisper the following:

"Quiet."

And that is a word to describe herself by. Miraar is a bit quiet, if not shy, in circumstances involving unknown people. Miraar only opens up when she's gotten to be around a person for some time, or knows them as a personal friend.

Miraar appears pure when not wearing her beastmask. Her skin, hair, and eyes all share the same ivory colour, though some parts of her are a deep navy blue colour—such as her hooves and lips. Nowadays she doesn't often wear her beastmask, rather reverting to a hood that can be pulled down over her face when needed. If her hood isn't over her head, Miraar's face displays an eyepatch—the thing is a brown colour, nearly always over her right eye. Sadly, the eyepatch isn't for decoration—the explanation that Miraar will offer is that a landmine detonated in front of herself, some shrapnel hitting her straight in the eye and causing permanent damage to her eyesight. If Miraar would be seen without said eyepatch, her eye is still there—though any glow that it could have is not present. Luckily, Miraar's other eye is keen in sight and glows a healthy ivory.

Miraar often keeps her hair up in an exquisite style—it appears to be quite sophisticated, with nary a hair out of place. If inspected closely, though, some hairpins can be located—though just barely visible. If Miraar's hair has been let down, it easily reaches the small of her back. It is obvious even at first glance that Miraar takes an amount of care to keep her hair fresh and clean, as there is rarely ever even one stain in her pure hair. Her horns seem to go hand in hand with her hair—it may even seem like her hair is styled to go with her horns. Miraar's horns start on the sides of her forehead before reaching skywards and tapering into fine points that look to be sharpened to such points—it is possible that Miraar uses these horns as a defensive act if needed.

Miraar's skin is ivory, as stated before. She appears to have no blemishes or scars anywhere on her body, either due to careful healing of any wounds or due to not going into situations that could cause wounds—which, of course, is not very likely. She still does have that eyepatch.

Miraar is a Draenei. She sports the curves that the female side of her race is known to have, along with the other features—she sports two tendrils on each side of her jawline, near the base of her pointed ears. She keeps two rings on each tendril, one at the base and one in the midsection. As stated before, Miraar has horns that taper upwards before ending in a sharp point. Other features include a tail, which has rings in a similar style to her tendrils—one at the base of her tail, and one at the midsection. These rings are studded with purple gems that seem to be polished to shine. Miraar's hooves are actually rather large, though not uncharacteristically large for Draenei women. There is a faint spiral in the middle of her forehead, visible, though not obvious. Miraar's eyes are ivory, as stated before, and they seem to be almost comically large.

Oftentimes, Miraar will be seen wearing mail armour in varying colours including blue, red, purple, and white among others. Her most favored choice of armour is a set coloured navy blue with gold embellishments. This set has many visible buckles and laces, though it covers the most vital regions and any areas uncovered would be extremely hard to reach and pierce with a dagger. A shirt underneath her chestpiece covers up any places of skin that might be exposed, at the very least muddling an enemy's awareness of where to strike. Miraar always wears a tabard of the Hand of Argus over any gear that she may be wearing, though not with resting outfits or robes. Her favored weapon is a bow crafted in elvish style, enchanted to be lightweight. It matches her most often used armour set, being a shimmering blue metal with some wood parts. Feathers rest near the bowstring.

Miraar is most often accompanied by animal companions that she's trained.

Klorr is a black tiger that was found in Pandaria as a cub by Miraar. He is Miraar's most favored companion, and she is often seen with him at her side. His fur is a black colour, though his underbelly is a stark white in comparison. He has darker black striped running through his fur on his back, legs, and some parts of his underbelly. His eyes are a deep, regal jade in colour, greatly standing out from the rest of him. Klorr is always gentle, though he will not hesitate to cut down those who would do any harm to Miraar. It is known amongst people who stay around Miraar and Klorr quite often that Klorr runs innuendos through Miraar's head whenever he feels like, causing Miraar to blush… often.

Vakaala is a warp stalker that has a majority of white scales. Her legs and back seem to have a sort of tiger-stripe pattern imprinted upon them in blue and some parts black. She has spikes jutting out of her head and the sides of her back, a deep purple in colour. Her claws and teeth are undeniably sharp—it's completely possibly that they could draw blood from barely poking the skin. Adding onto this is the sight of Vakaala's bloodstained teeth—it seems she's Miraar's go-to companion for combat. Vakaala's tail is spiked, as well, though a bit less sharp than her claws or teeth (though still sharp enough to cut into skin). The scales on her tail gradually increased with colour into a deep purple, sometimes crusted with blood that wasn't seen during bathing.

Recently, Miraar has taken up the guardianship of a newborn half-elf boy named Daldoren Iathos Silversky. Daldoren has thick raven-black hair even as a newborn—he retains more night elven features such as long, knifelike ears and periwinkle skin, though his eyes do not glow silver nor amber, instead a soft maya blue. Miraar will calmly explain to anyone who asks that both of Daldoren's parents died very shortly after he was born, and she was a close friend of his mother—thus, she took up guardianship of the boy; after all, no child should grow up without having at least a 'family'.

-:[TL; DR:]:-

Miraar is a Draenei.


End file.
